


Return

by mellowrosevampire



Category: GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Musician)
Genre: ALSO im using 2014 versions obvs cus they the REAL shit, doin your mom doin doin your mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowrosevampire/pseuds/mellowrosevampire
Summary: short carnes drabble i wrote a few months ago that my writing style has vastly outrun by now. tw for sibling violence. if i see anyone here bein creepy im gonna whoop yo ass . also yes this is me mellow. my old account
Kudos: 7





	Return

As the sun peaked over the horizon, and the sky faded into a soft turquoise shade, A certain girl had just returned to the place that she considered "Home," although it felt anything but homely. Dry blood still clung to her loose t-shirt, much to her dismay. Last night she didn't have the kind of time to thoroughly remove the remains of the human she unwillingly killed and ate early, and it soon hit her that this would prevent her from going outside in the open. Not like this, not during the daylight hours where the sun glimmers down and reflects off of the scarlet colored visceral remains of one's corpse.

But there was worse to expect, and she was not prepared for it this time.

As the chain fence creaked open and her body slid through, she was met with a familiar giggle and turn of the head.

Him.

His lips curled into a violent smile, even with bandages he could still see the blood splattered across her. 

" Oh, Say ~ ! Were you feeling peckish, or did your hand slip again ~ ?" He sung in a shrill, mocking voice. One laced with lunacy and deceit, the kind that shot through your stomach like an arrow whenever you heard it. This provoked her to grit her teeth, just the kind of response Arc wanted to see.  
He gave an amused chuckle, covering his mouth with his hand.

" Shut. Up. Just stop. It wasn't my fault -- "

Say shot back at him, interrupted by an eruption of high-pitched laughter from the boy sitting in front of her. He shifted ever so slightly, before giving a toothy grin, a small laugh muffled behind his canines.

" Oh, but of course it was your fault. You ended their pitiful little life right there and then, and so easily... "

Another giggle reverberated against the crumbling brick walls. And then in a whispery tone, He sung once more, Leaning forward ever so slightly.

" It felt good, Didn't it, Say ~? "

It felt like the strings holding her together snapped, she lunged right at him, grasping at his neck and pinning him down on the dusty floor, the sound scaring away a flock of crows that were just nesting so comfortably just before. A quiet whimper escaped his mouth just before he was shut up again, as she plunged her fist into his gut. Blood shot out of his mouth, causing him to gag, But before he could recover a hard slap branded across his face, burning on his cheek like white fire.

And then another.  
And another.  
And once more.

As she finally came back to her senses, It seemed like it had been hours since she snapped, but Arc was still struggling against her rough grasp, his face distorted by crimson and violet hues, blood still dripping from his lips and onto his neck. Say could clearly see his breathing had sped up, and by then she had finally realised what she had done.

She had made an even bigger mess.  
Arc let out a wet cough, splattering blood against her arm, awaiting fearfully for a response, chest heaving up and down, releasing raspy breaths from his mouth, And all Say felt like doing was staring. 

Staring.

Staring at what she was capable of. Staring at how It must have felt for all the humans Arc slaughtered and tortured so playfully and mercilessly. Waves of emotional nausea squeezed at her heart, but she remained calm, slowly releasing her crimson painted hands from Arc's neck. His movement slowed to a halt, and the room grew eerily silent as Say pondered to herself. Her head was a mess of thoughts and emotions scraping against each other like nails on a blackboard. She stood still for what felt like minutes, Paying to attention to the boy laying on the ground before her, still as unmoving as ever. 

Arc had become so fatigued from the fight and the shock of being thrashed so hard that he had fallen unconscious. When Say started feeling normal again, All she felt would be a good thing to do was to tend to his wounds and let him rest somewhere less uncomfortable. As much as she hated him, He looked so harmless when he was asleep. He looked like an entirely different person, An innocent little boy who wished to do no harm to anyone.  
But he was far from that. A vicious killer with a childish and selfish demeanour, One who cared little for anyone except her. Someone who took pride in making fun out of the suffering and death of others. A boy who slaughtered people as playfully as a toddler would play a game. He was an irredeemable, worthless, crazy...

No... That didn't feel right, not in any way.

She just knew He was a terrible person, But somehow she still felt the urge to protect him, like he was her younger brother. Someone still finding their way in the world.

She let out a heavy sigh, swallowing back tears that were just blooming from her amber eyes which shone in the shade like the fullest of moons. Guilt began to wash over her, and she stumbled toward him, tugging on his shirt and lifting him up into her arms. He felt so light, despite being the one who ate the most. Her mind swung back and forth between hate and worry while she made her way toward their dirty clothes pile. It wasn't perfect, but it was the best she could do for now. She watched his limp frame sink into the ocean of fabric, a slight smile infecting and replacing her dull expression. 

Before long, The sun submerged itself into the horizon again, And say had settled down in front of their heat lamp, Absorbing the golden glow and warmth for hours to pass.

Waiting, just waiting for Hell to engulf her once more at daybreak.

But that was just how it was.  
And that was how it had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> IT IZ WHAT EET EEZ.....  
> ok this kinda sucked doe. i wish i could write better sad face . I mean ive def improved over the months. more carnes fics coming uh. $$$$$cashmoney


End file.
